Gotta Love 'Em
by Me And My Luck
Summary: Siblings can be annoying, sometimes, but you can't really live without them. Here are some one shots about our favorite siblings-even if they aren't related, they can act like it. You just gotta love 'em.
1. Bobby, Mathew, and Annabeth

Bobby Chase was having a normal enough day.

He sat on the steps, talking to his friends and brother. The boys were shoving each other around, talking about sports and girls and teachers they hated. Suddenly, his friend Chad stopped. Chad was popular-very popular, actually. Seventh grade was a very hard year. He was at the top of the social ranking, and so were the Chase boys.

"Who's that chick? She's hot..." He said. The other boys turned to look.

"Wow!" Nick wolf whistled. "Check that out!"

"How old is she?"

"She's got to be in high school or something! Look at her b-"

"What are you guys looking at-" Mathew stopped mid sentence. That wasn't...no, they couldn't possibly mean _her_, right?

The girl in question was leaning against a car. She had on sneakers, jean short-shorts and an orange T-shirt. Her curly blond hair was over one shoulder, and her gray eyes were searching for something.

Bobby choked.

"_What_? You mean _her?_" He asked, blinking.

"Yeah, the hot blond over there."

Mathew gagged, and Bobby was pretending to fall to the floor and die.

"Don't say stuff like that, man!" Bobby said.

"But-but that's-" Mathew started.

He stopped. The girl was walking towards them, grinning. The rest of the boys glanced at each other. Chad winked. The girl ignored him.

"Hey guys! Where were you? You _told _me 2:30." She said, ruffling Mathew and Bobby's hair and planting a kiss on each of their heads. They reached up and hastily fixed their hair, the rest of the boys gaping at them.

"Not the hair, Annabeth!" Mathew whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Who're your friends?" She asked, looking at the boys around them. The twins looked at each other.

"Um, can we just-" He was interrupted by Chad.

"The names Chad. Nice to meet you, gorgeous." He winked. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She asked, crossing her arms. Chad just stepped closer to her.

"So, what's your name?" He asked. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Um, Annabeth? Look, were kind of in a hurry here. Percy wants to take you two to play paintball and-"

The boys immediately looked interested.

"Percy's here?"

"Does he have his paintball gun?"

"Did he bring us presents?"

"Can I play with Riptide again?"

"What about Mrs. O'Leary-"

"Guys, you know what I say about deadly weapons! Remember last time? You broke at least twenty glasses!" Annabeth said sternly. They frowned.

"You're no fun." Bobby grumbled.

"Wait, you know them?" Mike spoke up.

"Uh, yeah? I happen to be their sister..." Annabeth frowned.

"Dude! You didn't tell us you had a sister! Let alone a really hot one..." Nate said. Annabeth glared at him.

"Yeah man, you've been holding out on us!" Joey knuckle punched Nick. Annabeth was about to open her mouth when another voice did.

"_Excuse _me, what's going on?" A guys voice spoke up.

The younger boys stared at 18 year old Percy Jackson. He had his fist clenched and wrapped one arm around Annabeth protectively.

"Are they bothering you, Wise Girl?" He asked. The boys just stared at him. Annabeth sighed.

"They're just my brothers annoying friends, Percy. Now come on-dad wants them home to finish their homework before you take them out." Annabeth said, shooting the boys a disgusted look. They were still staring.

"Oh, hey Bobby, hey Mathew. Grab your backpacks." Percy said. He shot the other kids a glare, then walked to his car with Annabeth. Before he left, Mathew stopped and looked at Chad.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Bobby muttered, shaking his head.

"Dude, I can't believe you _hit _on my _sister._ Gross..."

**So I got this idea when yesterday we were walking past my car on the way to the locker room and one of the popular girls I really don't like mentioned that she thought the guy in the car-who just so happened to be my brother-was hot. Two others agreed. I nearly puked. People, don't _say _stuff like that! And after I told them it was my brother, they shrugged and were like "Well it's true...". I looked mortified. So did my two other friends-they don't like my brother either. Siiigh...**


	2. Travis and Connor

"HE-E-E-LP!" Travis Stolls voice rang throughout the camp. Connor looked up, confused. What was going on.

He saw a flash of a dagger and a flurry of blond hair chasing after his brother.

_Oh,_ he thought, _I guess he put the spiders in the Athena cabin._ Smirking, he watched his brother screaming.

"I didn't do it Annabeth, I swear! Ah! Don't hurt me, please! TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER!" He shouted, running for his life.

"You are _so _dead, Stoll!" Annabeth's voice called after him. He dashed around the corner of the Hermes cabin, ducking in side.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Connor taunted.

"Shut up, Connor. Can you get her away from here or something?" Travis whispered, peeking through the window.

"Maybe, maybe...for a price." Connor grinned.

"...how much." Travis grumbled.

"Thirty drachma." Connor smirked. Travis' eyes bugged out of his head.

"Thirty? Are you crazy?"

"Fine, forty-"

"No no! Thirty's good! Just get her away before she murders me!" Travis whispered furiously. Connor smiled victoriously as his brother handed over the coins. Connor shoved them in his pocket and stepped outside.

"Yo! Annabeth, he's in here!" He shouted. Travis jumped.

"Traitor! My own brother, I can't believe it!" He shouted. Annabeth nearly tackled him as he jumped away. They took off running again.

Connor smirked to himself, his hand in his pocket. He laughed silently. Sure, he would probably find his bunk filled with shaving cream tonight, but it was _so _worth it.

_Sucker._

**Just something I would expect of those guys. I couldn't write a story about siblings and _not _include them. They are brothers, right? Most people think they're twins, which isn't actually true. Go figure. OH,**

**Disclaimer: Consider yourself, disclaimed! I don't own PJO.**


	3. Thalia and Jason

"Come _on_ Thals, it's not _that _hard!" Jason exclaimed, frustrated. The two stood on top of a rock that was barely three feet off the ground. Thalia shook her head, clutching his arm.

"No _way_, what if I get hurt? What if I jumped and I _don't _float and the winds _don't _help me because dad _doesn't _care and then I _die?_" She protested, sprouting out every scenario she could think of.

"Thalia, then I'll catch you. You'll be fine! It's in your blood, anyway. So just step forward and jump! Were barely three feet of the ground, sis." Jason tried to convince her, exasperated. Thalia still looked uneasy, but slowly nodded.

"Fine...but if I die, I am _so _haunting you." She said.

Thalia gulped, glancing over the edge of the rock. She stepped forward-then pulled her foot back immediately, grabbing Jason again.

"I-I can't." Thalia's voice broke. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thalia, you're a daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of Artemis, Queen of the Skies, conqueror of pine trees! You've fought tons of monsters, Thalia. If I can do it, you can. And I'm not _nearly _as strong as you." Jason persuaded her.

She sighed and gave in.

Closing her eyes, Thalia stepped over the edge. She fell for a millisecond, her eyes opening wide. Her arms flew out to her sides-and then she stopped. Thalia was hovering two feet above the ground. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly turned around to stare at Jason.

"I-Jason, I did it!" She shouted. Thalia flew up another foot in the air, pumping her fist. Then she made the mistake of looking down and froze again.

"Eep! Get me down from here!" She shouted, starting to fall. Jason jumped up, grabbing his sister. He slowly brought them back to the ground. She grumbled in annoyance.

"I could have done that...oh who am I kidding, I'm hopeless! I'll never get it..." She muttered. Jason grinned and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's cool, Thals. We'll get it next time, alright? Then when we find your friend, we can show off to him how cool Zeus is compared to Poseidon, right?" He joked with her. Thalia looked up and smiled slightly.

"Alright. And Jason?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks, Little Bro. For everything." She smiled. He groaned.

"Stop calling me that. I don't like being reminded that were related." He joked. She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Come on, lunch time." She said. The two then walked off to the Mess Hall, laughing and sharing stories.

**Thalia and Jason have to be my favorite pair of siblings in the series. They are just so...close, you know? I've always been able to relate, too, because I have a brother. Only he's older than me. Whatever... next up I'm thinking Percy and Tyson. You like?**

**Try to review, guys. It's good motivation.**


	4. Tyson and Percy

**Okay, this one is Percy and Tyson. Why? BECAUSE TYSON IS ADORABLE. Seriously. Love him! Disclaimer: Don't own. I wish I owned Tyson... Okay, on with the story...**

Percy sighed as he stood in his kitchen. He glanced at his brother, who was staring intently at the sandwich.

"Tyson, it looks fine. I'm sure your peanut butter sandwiches are great. Can we go now?" He impatiently asked.

"One more second...there!" Tyson shouted, putting the butter knife down and beaming at Percy.

"Perfect! She'll love it!" He giggled, staring at the sandwiches. He looked very proud. Percy grinned.

"Tyson, Annabeth loves your sandwiches. She's coming over soon and we're going to the movies, and you have to finish that project for dad." Percy tried to explain. Tyson sighed.

"But I want to see Anniebeth! I haven't seen her in forever and I'm going back _tomorrow_.Can I just say hi?" Tyson asked. Percy smiled slightly.

"Yeah, alright. Just this once." He said. Tyson jumped up and down, tackling Percy in a hug.

"Thank you, brother!" He shouted. Percy coughed and patted his back lightly.

"Yeah, sure. Can't breath...Tyson..." He choked out. Tyson let go and blushed.

"Sorry. I am just excited to show her the new shield I made. Anniebeth helps me with designs. She is smart." He said. Percy laughed.

"Yeah, yeah she is." There was a knock on the door.

"Knock knock." A feminine voice spoke.

"Who is there?" Tyson shouted back. They heard a laugh behind the door.

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth who?"

"Annabeth...Chase." Percy opened the door to a grinning Annabeth. She hugged him.

"Hey, Perce!" She laughed. She looked at Tyson.

"How are you, Big Guy?" She asked.

"Anniebeth! That wasn't a very good joke..." He frowned She grinned.

"I'm not good at knock knock jokes." She said.

"I know one! Okay, knock knock." 

"Who's there?"

"Interrupting cow."

"..interrupting cow wh-"

"MOO! Haha, get it? I interrupted you!" He laughed. She smiled, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I do. That's really funny, Tyson." She laughed.

"Oh, Tyson made you a sandwich." Percy pointed out. She looked at him.

"Really? Thanks." She said, sitting down to eat it. Percy glanced at Tyson.

"Dude, can't believe you're stealing my girlfriend. This is against guy code." Percy protested. Tyson frowned.

"What is that?"

"Nevermind, Tyson. Tell you when you're older." Percy laughed. Annabeth grinned, throwing her sweatshirt on.

"Thanks, Tyson, that was amazing. Ready to go?" She asked Percy. He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah. Later, Big Guy. I'll see you when we get back, okay?" He said. Tyson laughed and hugged them both.

"Ouch...Tyson...can't...breathe..." Percy gasped. Tyson let go.

"Sorry again. Have fun!" He waved as they walked out the door.

"We will!" Annabeth shouted. While they left she leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear.

"He really does make good sandwiches...we just need to work on the 'Personal space' thing." She murmured. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah we do."

**I seriously love Tyson. I was just eating a peanut butter sandwich, so you know...this happened.**


End file.
